The subject of the present invention is a new skin care composition and method of skin care using a preparation containing a betaine ester and an .alpha.-hydroxy acid for care of the skin.
The characteristics or properties of human skin are negatively influenced by many different types of factors. Thus it is put under stress by various environmental factors, such as dry atmospheric conditions and cold conditions, or by frequent contact with soap- or surfactant-containing cleaning agents. Cosmetic skin care compositions should preserve and regenerate the physiological balance of the skin surface, provide good conditions for continuous skin regeneration, simultaneously protect from outside influences and stabilize the skin. Skin care compositions, which are usually in the form of a skin cream or skin lotion, must have outstanding skin compatibility, allow easy distribution on the skin and must be rapidly absorbed without leaving behind a disturbing greasy appearance on the skin surface. The skin treated with the skin care composition should feel smooth and flexible after treatment.
Furthermore the skin care composition should produce a continuous action, since the active ingredients penetrate into the epidermis, cause a regeneration and moisturize the horny layer and thus lead to a smoothing of skin wrinkles.
Although a number of skin care composition based on different active ingredients are known up to now it has not been possible to provide a skin care composition which is completely satisfactory in regarding to all its properties--particularly its hydration effect on the horny layer, its wrinkle smoothing action, its skin compatiblity and its ability to provide a smooth and flexible skin feel.